The ConMan's Demise
by HinatathePikachu
Summary: This is all in Nick's point of view. Rated T because of how descriptive I was and for safety reasons. Slight Nellis, it's not really shown it's returned. I hope you like it!


**A/N: This was inspired by me tripping over my phone charger, hitting my head, then seeing Left 4 Dead 2 below me. Warning, character death as well as some very one-sided Nellis. Don't like? Well don't read. Oh, and this is all in Nick's point of view. **

There we were, four people on the verge of losing hope. Even the optimistic one was starting to seem down after the helicopter that we boarded after running across a bridge with two Tanks chasing us, the fear of either being left behind or leaving behind. We all loved each other, we cared for each other, and I'm not one to say that I love someone, even if it is in a family-like way. Out of our little group, the leader was a bald, slightly obese, African-American who had the ability to keep me in line. Even though he was a bit strict with me, he had a kind, fun-loving heart. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. His name is Coach. The only girl of the group had a slim figure, chocolate brown hair tied up in a pony tail, and a sweet heart with a voice to match. She was also African-American, and her name's Rochelle. The optimist of the group was a tanned, young man, with a dark blue tattoo on one arm, a hat over the light brown hair of his and a hick-like accent. The sleeves of the coveralls he was wearing were tied around his waist and he had a firm love for anything, especially horses. He had a name I've never heard, and that was Ellis. Lastly, there was me, the sarcastic, pessimist of the group. Wise-guy lingered all over the Boston accent I had, and the white suit I was wearing is no longer white, but an off-white with blood stains and swamp stains. I didn't really care about it anymore, it's all ruined anyways. Dark brown hair, piercing green eyes with a big, arrogant, ego normally repelled people from me, but in order to survive, I had to stick with these guys, there was simply no other choice.

Now that introductions are out of the way, I can continue on, now where was I? Oh yes, I just finished about the whole 'loving one another like a family' thing. Well, enough about feelings, we need to focus on _now. _

It was way too quiet, as if there was no sign of zombies for miles. That would be nice, a little break for us. Only it wouldn't happen, it was too good to be true. The silence between the four of us broke, by the youngest of the lot. "It sure is quiet, I don't hear a zombie, none at all!" Ellis said as a wide smile appeared on his face. Coach and Rochelle nodded in agreement. "I agree, don't you Nick?" Rochelle asks me, looking back. "No, we're gonna jinx it if we keep talking about it." I called up to her. Her brown eyes narrowed. "Can you at least _try_ to be optimistic?" She questions. I let out a small sigh. "Fine." I pause for a moment then fake a smile. "Finally, some peace and quiet!" I sarcastically cheer.

Of course, after I cheered, a Hunter decides to growl, followed by a Witch sobbing. "See! I told you!" I shout proving my point. Coach slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Not now, Nicolas!" He mutters as he switches his baseball bat for his combat shot gun. Rochelle instantly grabs her hunting rifle, Ellis for his AK-47 and I go for my auto shot gun. As we all grabbed our guns, we heard two other noises. A Charger's roar and a Smoker's wheezing and coughing. "Shit." I swore under my breath.

The first one to get attacked, was Ellis who accidentally stumbled over a pipe and hit the witch. As the Witch's 1-foot-long nails pierced his skin he let out a large yowl. Coach rushed to Ellis' aid and shot the witch three times in the head, and watched her fall to the ground. Meanwhile, I was trying to chase after the Charger that got Rochelle, but I couldn't because a slimy, all too familiar tongue wrapped around my body, from my throat, around the middle of my chest, onto my stomach then finally ending as it clenched my thigh in it's revolting wrath.

I couldn't speak, the tongue was crushing my throat and as I fell over, I felt the wind knocked out of me. I could barely keep my eyes open, I saw the blurred bodies of Coach and Ellis running to Rochelle's aid. It was hard to make out what they were saying. I was dragged further and further away, and inside, I felt my lungs scream for air, and my bones wail in pain. I couldn't even struggle against the tongue. My heart felt like it was beating, maybe, 16 times a minute, I needed air! I could tell I was incapacitated. I heard something coming my way. _**PLEASE**__ be Ellis, Coach or Rochelle! _My thoughts were echoing in my head, loudly.

I smiled a bit as I felt the tongue go loose, I could breathe. However, there was only reason the tongue loosened, and that was because the Hunter pinned me down. My eyes widened, and I let out a blood-curdling yowl. I squeezed my eyes shut, I couldn't bear the pain. "ROCHELLE! ELLIS! COACH!" I shouted desperately, I never needed them as much as now. This stupid Hunter was tearing at my chest, totally obliterating my suit's jacket followed by the bright blue shirt I was wearing beneath the jacket. I was now bare-chested, it was hard to think as the sharp, needle-like nails dug at my chest. It was the worst pain I've ever felt, and I've been attacked by Hunters before, but this one felt like it was on some heavy adrenaline. I felt hot tears brim in my eyes. I wouldn't make it, there was no doubts. I tried to yowl again, but all that came out was a loud, painful yell. I felt the clawing stop, and the weight of the Hunter disappear.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Ellis' lower lip quivering. "N-No worries, Nick!" He tried to smile but I saw his eyes filled with tears. "G-Get up man! W-We need y-you!" He choked out as he tried to help me up. "Ellis, it's useless." I muttered as I felt his hand grab mine as he tried to pull me up. I began to wail, "Ellis! St-Stop!" The pain was too much to handle, there was no way to go on. "N-No Nick, y-you have to get up!" Rochelle's voice was trembling with fear. "Y-You can't leave us!" She whimpered, and tears began pouring down her face.

"Nicolas..." Coach muttered, he knew that there was no way I can get up from something like that. He also knew as well as everyone else we haven't spotted a single defibrillator. "I'm sad to see you go like this." My vision was growing increasingly blurrier, I could no longer make out faces. I felt a very warm hand grip my left hand. "Nick! You can't leave me like this, man!" The hick screamed. "It's not fair!" I could tell his voice was cracking, I could hear the deep breaths in between his words, he was crying, just like Rochelle. "Nick! No! Nick!" His words struck whatever remained of my run-down, beat up heart. I can hear Rochelle's silent sobs. My heart beat was going at a slow, five beats a minute. I had maybe 7 minutes for final good-byes.

"Come on young'un." Coach whispered to Ellis, I'm surprised I heard it. "No! I'm not leaving Nick! I l-love him!" Ellis' words were echoing in my head. My eyes slowly started to close. "N-Nick! S-Say s-something!" Rochelle begged, her voice shaking. I opened them with extreme difficulty and found I was staring up at the people who were my best friends. Coach, Rochelle and Ellis. Their faces were nearly impossible to make out, but I could tell they were all sad. I wish that it didn't end like this, I wish that I could die of natural causes. This certainly was unnatural. I hated hearing the sobs of Rochelle and Ellis, I also hated hearing the sniffles from the biggest man there.

"Nicolas...I'll miss you, son." Coach started. "You were the son I never had." He finished, and I heard a heavy sigh from the man I've come to respect as the father of our little group. Rochelle began weeping again, she was talking between each sob. "N-Nick, I-I really th-thought y-you wouldn't l-leave u-us. I n-never meant a-anything I s-said! I never h-hated you!" She muttered, barely audible, she was probably referring when we met up with Francis, Zoey and Louis. I forced a small smile, showing that it was okay. Ellis started to say his last words. "N-Nick, y-you w-were a g-good man. I'm gonna m-miss ya. I-It won't be the s-same w-without you." He sighed and squeezed my hand. My heartbeat was no longer beating five beats a minute, but a weak three beats. I was about to die. I had maybe one minute. "Good...luck..." Those were the last words I managed to choke out. I felt my heartbeat decrease down to two beats...then one. For a moment I heard the laughter of Rochelle, Coach, Ellis and I when were celebrating leaving the bridge. That was the happiest moment of my life, my eyes closed for the last time, everything is dark now. There is nothing now.

**A/N: Crappy ending is crappy. Review please? Reviews make this author happy!**


End file.
